The Journey of an Unwanted Child
by Machi Vido
Summary: A/U: Rua and Ruka have been married and have had a child named Sakura. Years later they pass away, leaving their child under the care of her adoptive Uncle Tenpei. What will happen? Find out! Note: Will be updated if possible. (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue: A Child's Grief

TejaDaramdas Presents:

The Journey of an Unwanted Child

Prologue: A Child's Grief

6 Years Ago:

Rua and Ruka were enjoying their secret relationship. After the battle with Zone, Ruka had developed feelings for his brother and so did he. The two confessed their love for each other a while ago and had made a family years later. Although they were told that the children might have genetic problems because of being made from two closely related siblings, they took the risk and luckily the result didn't turn out the way they thought. It turns out that the child was indeed healthy. Overjoyed, the two had moved into a separate family a while ago after noticing that their parents didn't have much time to spend with their children even after leaving New Domino City. Occasionally, the parents would come and check up on them, but usually they weren't there. But when they were there for a day or two, Rua and Ruka would act like normal siblings and just talk about life to them. Being really busy with work even until now, their parents decided that they would give this apartment that they have to the twins and move out for good as they trust they are responsible and mature enough to handle themselves. After getting Ruka pregnant due to a misfortunate accident, the twins had used their parent's extra cash to buy themselves a house to live in which they will be going for vacation in order to meet their child in secret. Now 23, the twins meet their child once a month, so no one would notice.

"Hey little girl, how are you," whispered the girl's father as he reached his hand down the crib in order to pet his daughter's hair. The girl stopped squirming as he noticed his father and outstretched her arms, encouraging him to pick her up.

The man laughed as he did just that and grabbed the girl.

"Did you sleep alright," the man questioned gently as he cradled the 1 year old girl across his chest? The girl slightly sighed as a smile came upon her face.

"Good," thought the man as his searched the living room looking for someone.

"Ruka, are you here," asked the man? The immediate arrival of a woman in the same aqua-hair as his answered his question.

He then noticed her smile which made him smile back.

"Good morning dear," said Rua as he carefully put the child back in her crib and made his way toward her wife, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning Rua," the woman said as she embraced him and put her arms around his neck to which he put his arms around her waist in return.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast; want to join me," asked Rua as he looked up to his wife's face.

His wife smiled.

"Of course," she said as she made her way downstairs with him, careful not to wake up the baby on the way.

Once there, they sat on the table in their living room, looking at each other and smiling. They knew what risks they had taken in order to become a couple, such as losing dear friends and going through many blood tests but at the end when they looked at what they have as a family, it was all worth it, they thought.

"What do you want for breakfast Rua," asked Ruka as he made her to the pots and pans on the kitchen table?

Rua pondered for a moment and then smiled.

"Just a sandwich darling," asked Rua?

Ruka turned back to Rua and looked surprised.

"Just a sandwich, aren't you going to ask me to make you a tower of pancakes again," she asked?

Rua nodded.

"Okay," said Ruka as he made him a peanut butter sandwich and in the process made one for herself as well. She then took the plates and put them in the table sitting in the chair right beside him.

Rua then took his sandwich and ate it. And as he did, he looked towards her direction and smiled. She smiled back as well because now she knew why he had asked for only a sandwich.

"I just wanted to see you pretty face while I was eating, so I just took a sandwich," said Rua smiling.

Ruka was touched by his affection towards her.

"Oh Rua, that's so sweet of you," said Ruka as she moved forward to kiss him on the lips to which he kissed back.

A while later…

Rua and Ruka were in the living room of their house and had their arms around each other. Rua called Ruka earlier today because it was time to make a decision on how to deal with their child's issue.

"Look Ruka, I know that our parents won't approve of this relationship when they find out. But if we keep on hiding our child's presence forever, then when will we have the time to be able to live as a family. We can't keep on meeting our child like this in private, we have to take our responsibility as parents," said Rua.

Ruka nodded and sighed sadly.

"But if we tell them the truth, they will never forgive us Rua," said Ruka.

Rua nodded and sighed as well.

"I know Ruka, but if we don't do something about this, then they will find out eventually and ditch us like Yusei and the rest of the gang did," said Rua.

As Rua said that, Ruka cried not wanting the same thing to happen again. The day that Yusei and the gang stopped calling them friends anymore and wished they never want to see them again was too much for Ruka to bear again.

Rua saw Ruka reaction and immediately wished he hadn't said that. He knew that Ruka was very depressed when their signer friends had left them and wished to not see them again when they found out about their child. Luckily for them though, they had other friends who still accepted their relationship and understood their problems.

"I am sorry Ruka, I didn't mean to make you cry," said Rua slightly upset at himself for doing that.

Ruka looked up to her husband and nodded, still having tears in her eyes.

"I know Rua, I am sorry, you are right, we can't keep on putting Sakura in Tenpei and Patty's place, our parents will eventually find out. I think it's best for the both of us to tell them the truth. Even if they abandon us, it doesn't matter, for as long as we have each other, we'll be fine," said Ruka.

Rua nodded as he wiped out the remaining tears from his wife's eyes, he then spoke to her in a calm tone.

"I am just worried about you Ruka, I mean you were crying in you sleep when our child wasn't there with you for a month," said Rua remembering the days when she first gave birth to their child and when she left the house for the first time just to hide her from her mother's parents.

He then cupped her cheek.

"We have to be brave Ruka, it's now or never, let's go and tell them," said Rua determined.

"But what if they separate us, what if they punish us," asked Ruka?

Rua gripped her firmly and nodded.

"I won't let them Ruka, no matter what happens I will always find my way to your side all the time."

He then brought her face right to his.

"And that's a promise," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

After they parted, Ruka looked towards him and nodded.

"So are you okay with the back-up plan if this fails," asked Ruka?

Rua took her hands in his and gently stroke it, he then spoke.

"Yes," said Rua.

Ruka look towards her feet and then towards her husband and managed a smile.

"All right let's do it Rua, for Sakura and us," said Ruka.

Rua smiled through his own pain and brought Ruka closer to him in another hug. He also felt bad for neglecting his fatherly duties all because this society of theirs had a rule against incest relationships.

He then buried his face in Ruka's hair, knowing that after this confession, all the tension will finally be released from them.

A Few Months Later…

Tenpei stands by a funeral that had now just ended.

"Mr. Tenpei," a man asked?

Yes Tenpei said as he made his way towards the man.

"These are the adoption papers for Mr. Rua and Ms. Ruka's daughter Sakura who was born through an incest relationship. If you wish to keep the child of these two infidels, please sign the papers here," asked the man?

Tenpei nodded although hurt from the man's words. He knew that this would happen and if it weren't for Rua's request to forgive anyone who had misjudged their relationship, he would have punched them in the face and gave them a good trashing. After all, he has been working out with Rua ever since all three of them left New Domino City.

"Something wrong sir, it's not too late to make the right decision and abandon this child, believe me God will bless you," said the man.

He then turned his attention towards the man as he wrote his signature and gave the papers back to the man.

He then glared at him.

"Listen to me, my friend's last request was to take care of his daughter and I don't care if she is born from an incest relationship. Also, God will bless me for taking this child in. After all you are a priest; you should know that every child is born sinless regardless of nationality or race," said Tenpei in a calm but angry tone.

The man turned red, as he knew he said something wrong.

"I am sorry sir, I made a mistake, you are right. You may follow me to receive the child," said the man as he guided Tenpei to where the child was.

8 years later…

It was 8:30 that morning when a lone child goes to the living room to mourn for her dead parents. She does it every day as she sits beside the fireplace with a cup of cocoa in her hand and a blanket around her body to stop her from getting cold due to her fever. As she picks up the frame of her dead parents, a few tears come off her eyes and drips upon the frame where her hands are caressing her beloved parent's faces.

"Why mommy, you said you'd always be for me, you said you loved me, so why did you leave me," asked the girl.

She then looks at the other picture at the frame and cries even harder.

"And Daddy you said that you'd take me to the Zoo that day, what happened, why weren't you there to take me, please come back, I miss you two," said the girl as she cried harder and put the frame beside her heart, clutching it tightly as if something bad might happen if she doesn't.

"My girl, please don't cry, your father didn't want this to happen but you know why it happened," said the girl's uncle as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around to which the girl automatically turned around and hugged her uncle, letting her tears soak his shirt.

"But why Uncle Tenpei, why did they do that? I miss them," said the girl as she hugged her uncle even more tight, staining her shirt with the cocoa in the process.

The uncle sighed as he kissed her forehead and brought the girl even closer to her, taking off her cocoa and putting it in the ground while sitting her on his lap.

"Your father was a brave man my girl, your mother was a noble woman. However, it's not what they did but what represented what they did, that they had to go, you know that, don't you," said the girl's uncle as he removed the tears of her eyes.

The girl nodded as she took the frame that she hold against her heart and looked at her parents smiling figure in that picture, it made her sad again.

"Uncle Tenpei," she suddenly said.

"Yes my girl," said the girl's uncle.

"Can you tell me about when this picture was taken, can you tell me when my mom first fell in love with my dad," said the girl?

The uncle nodded and smiled as he took the girl and sat on the couch next to the fireplace. He then told her to wait as he went out to pick a book from their bookshelf. After a minute of two, he came back with the book and told the girl to sit beside her. He then addressed her:

"My girl, can you get me my glasses, I think I left beside the fireplace," said the girl's uncle.

The girl smiled.

"Okay Uncle Tenpei," said the girl as she went beside the fireplace and took the pair of glasses that was hanging on the counter. As she looked at the glasses, she paused and looked towards her uncle.

"Uncle Tenpei, are your glasses red or blue," said the girl.

Red my girl, said the girl's uncle.

She nodded as she took the glasses and quickly made her way over to her uncle and sat beside him.

"Uncle Tenpei, here is your glasses," said the girl, being ever so polite.

The uncle smiled as he took it from her and put it on.

"Thank you my girl," said the man.

He then opened the book and browsed through the index page looking for the chapter on her parent's love. When he couldn't find it, he readdressed the girl.

"Do you know in which chapter it was written in my girl," asked the man?

The girl nodded.

"Chapter 7, Uncle Tenpei," said the girl.

The man nodded as he put the back on the table for a second and focused his attention on his girl.

"All right my girl, I shall tell you about this story and how your mother fell in love with your father but after this you will promise that you will go to bed and stop worrying, okay," said the girl's uncle as he looked at her in the eyes and patted her head.

"Okay Uncle Tenpei," the girl nodded.

The uncle smiled as he took the book and opened it again, looking at a specific chapter in the diary that was left by the girl's mother Ruka.

"Now listen carefully to me my girl, this story happened back when you mother was still 11 as was your father. At that time, I used to go to school with them," said the girl's uncle.

The girl beamed at her uncle's words.

"Wow Uncle Tenpei, you went to school with my parents," said the girl.

The uncle smiled at her and brought her closer to him putting an arm around her.

"Yup, your father and I were best friends; he used to do everything together with me. Be it dueling or playing pranks, we always were together when we needed each other," said the girl's uncle as hugged her tight.

Back then, when we were friends besides your mother always taking your father's attention, I used to make him happy by dueling him or trading cards with him. However, I believe we mostly had playing pranks on the other students.

He then looked towards the ceiling.

"Yes my girl, it was a wonderful time, to be honest I still wish you father was alive today as well as your mother. Because if they were we would still have been friends," thought Tenpei as he kept on talking.

Suddenly, he heard a crying sound, when he turned to look around he saw the girl crying and weeping.

"Oh my dear Sakura, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it was a mistake, will you forgive me," asked the girl's uncle.

The girl stopped crying and looked towards her uncle who held out his hand for her.

"It's okay, uncle Tenpei, I forgive you; just don't do that again," asked the girl.

The uncle smiled.

"I promise my girl, now how about we read this story that I told you about," asked the girl's uncle.

The girl smiled and sat on his uncle's lap to get a better view of the book.

The man smiled as he began reading to her, with one constant thought going through his head as kept on reading.

"I promise you my girl, I will do anything to keep you smiling forever, even if I have to find a way to bring your dead parents back to you someday," thought the man.

He then refocused his attention towards his adopted daughter as he kept on reading to her and answering any questions she wanted to be answered.

_End of Prologue_

A/N: How did you like it? I confirmed for you that in this story Ruka and Rua were indeed married and had a daughter named Sakura. If you are wondering why Tenpei kept calling her my girl, it's because he knows that she isn't her real daughter but adopted daughter that he got from Rua before he died. Also, elders do use certain phrases when addressing their children from time to time like muffins or peach flower, etc. As to what happened to Rua and Ruka between the timeline, you will have to figure that out yourself until I tell you it in the upcoming chapters. Finally, I tried to make them compatible at this age, but as you know we don't know how they act at this age anyway, so I thought of making them a bit more mature than usual. Lastly, as to why I didn't Rua and Ruka's background love story was because I am planning on using it on chapter 2. So Enjoy and review and hopefully I'll see you again for chapter two!


	2. Going to the Spirit World

**Hello guys and welcome back! I hope you enjoyed chapter one because here is chapter two. Enjoy!**

"Time to go to bed my girl," said Tenpei.

The girl nodded as she said goodnight to her uncle and went up to her room.

Her uncle watched as she left and closed the door to her room behind her. When he was certain that she was gone, Tenpei took the frame that was on the table and sighed.

"_Rua, if only you and were Ruka alive today to see your daughter growing up,"_ thought Tenpei.

He then left the living room as he made his way to his own room to get ready to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Sakura's room…

She had heard it all. The story of how her parents fell in love with each other and how they promised they will always be for one another no matter what happens. After listening to that story, the respect in the girl's heart for her parents grew even more as she dreamt happily with a smile while sleeping on the right side of the bed.

Sakura's Dream:

"Sakura…" "Sakura…" "Wake up…" a voice called out to her.

Sakura found herself opening her eyes as she realized she was no longer in her room.

"Where am I," Sakura asked herself?

Sakura! Someone called.

Sakura turned around and saw two people running up to her.

"Mommy, Daddy," she said happily.

She then rushed towards them as they rushed towards her and hugged each other tight.

As Sakura united with her parents, they started talking to one another about their life and what they have been doing. Occasionally, Sakura would ask her parents questions about where have they been all this time while her parents would ask her about life at home.

A while later…

Sakura and her parents were resting together under a tree. The family was happy as they exchanged questions with each other.

"Sakura, have you been behaving with Uncle Tenpei at home," asked Rua in a gentle tone.

Sakura nodded.

"Yes daddy, I helped Uncle Tenpei clean the house and I visited Aunt Patty and helped her with the science equations," said Sakura.

Rua smiled, pleased with her daughter's achievements. As he finished talking, Ruka then asked her daughter a few questions.

"Sakura, what is your favorite hobby?" Ruka asked gently to her daughter as she stroked her hair.

The girl smiled.

"That's easy mommy, my favorite hobby is reading books just like you do," said the girl.

Ruka was surprised. She did not expect her daughter to have some of her qualities because of being away from her during her childhood years. She then considered that Tenpei and Patty must have done some considerable work with their daughter. If she ever gets the chance to be alive again, she would personally thank them, she thought.

"When did you learn how to read Sakura," asked Ruka?

"When I was five, said Sakura."

"And where did you go to read those books?"

"I read all the ones in the public library when Uncle Tenpei takes me, mommy."

"And did you like them?"

"I liked some of them very much indeed, but I thought some the other ones were very boring," said Sakura.

"Tell me about the ones you liked."

"I liked the book called Redwall," said Sakura. "I think the author is a very good writer. But the only problem is that his books aren't that funny."

"Do you think that all the children books you read should be funny Sakura," asked Ruka?

"I do mommy; children like to laugh a lot and are not as serious as you, daddy and Uncle Tenpei," said Sakura.

Ruka was astounded by the wisdom of her girl and hugged her tightly, crying tears of happiness.

"Look Rua, our girl has grown up into a responsible girl," said Ruka hugging her tightly.

Rua smiled as he leaned closer towards his child and wife.

"I know dear, I know," said Rua as all three of them cuddled together and went to sleep under the tree.

A while later…

Sakura and her parents were walking down the forest which seemed to be more beautiful by the minute to Sakura as she hurried along, leaving her parents behind.

"Sakura slow down," said Ruka.

"But mom if we don't hurry, I will wake up soon, I want to spend as much time with you before I depart," said Sakura sadly as she slowed down to her parents pace.

Ruka felt her heart immediately saddened by seeing her daughter sad.

"Oh Sakura," said Ruka as she made her way over to her daughter and kneeled to meet her level again.

"I'm sorry Sakura for not being with you for all these years, but you must understand my dear that you were called here by me," said Ruka looking into her daughter's eyes.

"Called mommy," asked the girl?

Ruka nodded.

"Yes my dear, I called you here to this realm, this is the spirit world. Only you, you father and I can come to this realm. The guardians of this realm usually call someone here to do a specific task for them dear, and today you were called," said Ruka as she cupped her daughter's cheek.

"I was called mommy," asked Sakura?

"Yes my dear, you were called to help me, I called you here when you were asleep," said Ruka.

"To help you with what mommy," asked the girl?

Suddenly, a voice interrupted in between their conversation and spoke.

"To reunite her and your father in another timeline Sakura," said a blue dragon with many stripes.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon," Sakura said.

The dragon nodded.

"Come in, dear child, all shall be explained inside this cave," said the Dragon as a cave magically appeared in the realm as soon as she said it.

Sakura nodded as she went in with her parents into the cave.

A few minutes later…

Ancient Fairy Dragon was explaining to Sakura about her mother's proposal.

"And when you back to your world Sakura, you shall go back to the past and make sure that your parents stay together," explained Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Sakura nodded as she turned back to her mother and felt a bit scared.

"What's wrong Sakura," asked Ruka as she tended to her daughter, stroking her hair gently.

Sakura looked up to her with a slight smile and spoke.

"Nothing is wrong mommy; I am so happy that I got to see you and daddy. The only thing that worries me is that what if I get caught by you two in the past, what will happen to me then," asked Sakura?

Ruka gasped and looked in worry at her child, she had not thought of this situation. However, her husband chuckled slightly as she put a hand on both of their shoulders.

He then turned to address his daughter.

"Sakura, don't worry, the timeline that you are being sent to has us in it but it really isn't us," said Rua smiling brightly.

"What do you mean daddy," asked Sakura?

"Rua dear, Sakura is right what do you mean?" Ruka asked still not understanding her husband's answer to her daughter's question.

Rua chuckled again as he put a hand around his wife and daughter, smiling triumphantly.

"Have you forgotten already dear, Rua asked Ruka? "Remember our back-up plan that we had a while ago, now I think it's time to put that plan into motion," said Rua smiling.

Ruka smiled as she understood and nodded wrapping her arms around her husband and chuckling.

"Rua darling, you're a genius," said Ruka kissing him on the lips softly before turning to face their daughter.

"I don't understand mommy what is daddy trying to say," asked Sakura confused?

Ruka looked at Rua then back at her daughter and smiled.

What daddy means dear… is that the timeline that you're going to be going to doesn't have us leaving New Domino City. Also, in that timeline, our counterparts are American's with the names Leo and Luna, said Ruka.

"But mother I still don't understand, what do you want me to do," asked Sakura?

Suddenly a bright white light shined upon the girl as she gasped.

"Ruka, I think it's time for your daughter to leave this world," Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

Ruka nodded and held on to her daughter as she cried.

Don't worry my girl, when you wake up ask until Uncle Tenpei about it, he will know, said Ruka as she held onto to her tight.

She then whispered something to her ear.

"Also, remember Sakura, that mommy and daddy is always with you, no matter where you go, we will be watching you and protecting you," said Ruka.

She then let her go as the light encapsulated her, sending her back to the real world.

"Goodbye mommy, daddy," said Sakura.

Ruka cried and leaned onto Rua for support.

Goodbye my dear Sakura, she said as she started crying again.

Meanwhile, in the real world…

Sakura woke up and was sweating a lot.

UNCLE TENPEI! Sakura cried.

Meanwhile...

Tenpei was sleeping peacefully in his room when he heard her scream.

Sakura… Tenpei said as she rushed towards her room. When he got there, he gasped as he saw her shaking a lot and sweating and he knew she must have had a bad dream.

"What's the matter my girl?" Tenpei asked as he cradled the young girl into his arms.

Sakura cried as she held on to her uncle tight, as if he would disappear if she didn't.

"I had a dream and met meet my parents but then I had to go and now I won't see them again," said Sakura as she started crying.

Tenpei smiled and for the next few minutes started whispering soothing and comforting words to her.

A few minutes later…

"Feeling better my girl," asked Tenpei?

"Yes, "the girl croaked out.

"Good, now tell me exactly what happened in that dream my girl," asked Tenpei?

Sakura nodded and started telling her Uncle Tenpei about her dream in which she saw her parents and they told her that she must go back in time to save their counterparts from being separated.

When she was done, her uncle wiped her forehead and sighed.

"I knew that this day would come, but for it to happen so soon after your parents went I did not expect," said Tenpei.

He then turned to Sakura.

"Come now my girl, its 8: 30 in the morning and I think it's time for you to help your parents," said Tenpei as he led her away into the living room.

End of chapter 2.

A/N: Well that's was chapter 2! I know I said that I would reveal how Rua and Ruka fell in love in this chapter but I decided to go against that at the last second because I got an even better idea. Also, for those thinking this is going to be OC romance novel because of Sakura, then you can be rest assured that it won't because Sakura's only job in this story will be to help her parents when their battle of love and overthrow the opinions of those who had gave them the worst punishments in their timeline. Also, I know that it was kind of short and all, but I tried to make it as good as possible without ruining the flare. So if anyone of you is sad that this chapter was too short, then you can be rest assured that the next chapter will be longer. Finally, this story will start from the past at episode 15 in the next episode and Sakura will make her way as the representative of Ruka and Rua in the tournament. I just said Rua right now too because I figured that since Rua takes part in the tournament, he should be given recognition. Anyway, this was chapter 2. Enjoy and review and hopefully I will see you again for chapter two.


End file.
